Let It Out
by EmmKaylikesMusic
Summary: Because, it's those fleeting emotions they feel and let out once in a while that shape who they are. Various drabbles on various characters featuring 'various pairings'. Based on "Original Song". Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


**Hey everyone. This is my first time writing for Glee, though I wonder why I shouldn't have sooner. I adore it. If any of you read some of my old stories, sorry but they're on hiatus for a while longer! Anyway, this is just a bunch of drabbles/comments on each of the character's feelings after "Original Song". I've never tried this style before, so bare with me please. And I know most of them are really short, sorry in advance.**

* * *

i. Rachel Berry

She _finally_ got her moment. The moment where she didn't have to give herself that gold star she deserved. And maybe, _just maybe_, he thought she deserved it too.

**Because** even in all the glory, all she wanted was his approval.

ii. Finn Hudson

He knew that she could do it. He was so proud of her, of every word she wrote and sang with her heart. That **beautiful **heart, to match that _beautiful_ face, which maybe he's willing to let in again.

Screw it, he _**knows**_ he wants to let it in again. He needs to. So he waits, and lets her have her moment, not giving a damn about the blonde who's trying to cuddle next to him.

**Because** the brunette is all he notices.

iii. Quinn Fabray

She knew she was kidding herself. He would **never** love her back. He had eyes only for the freakishly small brunette, who wrote a pretty good song. Not that she'd ever admit it to her. Still, she tries to talk to him about Prom, trying to block out the pain that swells in her chest when she knew that he wasn't listening, just _staring_ at **her**. She glances over to the blonde boy whom she betrayed, more pain digging a hole in her already empty heart as she watched his arm slide around the Latina girl.

**Because**, she can't kid herself. She lost them both a _long_ time ago.

iv. Noah Puckerman

For the first time in his life, he was _content_. Granted he seriously would kill the midget if she opened her mouth and gave some huge **emotional** speech, but that would just make things more normal. He stared at the big girl with the big ass heart and winked at her as she looked his way. He _liked_ this feeling.

**Because**, even the tough guy needs a break once in a while.

v. Santana Lopez

Screw it. Screw them **all**. Especially the preppy blonde with the ditsy smile and the beautiful confused brain and the- and the cripple boyfriend. She knew it was _wrong _to be a bitch to him. But she couldn't help it. He stole her love. The one person she could be herself around. The only one who made her **feel**. Made the bitchiness go away. But for now, she rolls her eyes at the so called MVP and pretends everything is fucking normal. Which it's_ not._

**Because**, all the ice queen wants is to melt into _love._

vi. Brittany S. Pierce

She felt bad. **Really** bad. As much as she loved the Latina, she loved her boyfriend too. And he was awesome. He gave her a magic comb! But the guilt wouldn't_ go away_. It wouldn't go away. Still, she'd try and think about dancing babies on rainbows to wash the guilt away.

**Because**, even the confused girl knows what she feels sometimes.

vii. Kurt Hummel

He honestly didn't give a **damn** about loosing. All he cared about was the kiss, actually not the kiss, but of the _feeling_ he got out of it. The same feeling he got when he sang with the same dappling dark-haired boy he kissed.** Bliss**. _Fireworks_. Love. Wait, what was the last one? But he didn't brood over it too much, he'd think about that later. All he cared about right now was the _comfort_ he felt hugging the dappling dark-haired boy.

**Because**, even the drama king liked to slow things down to enjoy the moment. Once in a while.

viii. Sue Sylvester

They sang a song. About her. About the way she treats them. Dirt, slushies, name-calling. And they win with it. So why isn't she feeling the _rage_ she's supposed to? Why aren't the plans plotting in her mind immediately? She knew why. It was that emotion she **dreaded**. The emotion she pushed at the very deepest bottom of her heart. Pride. Screw it. Yeah, she was proud of the stupid Glee kids. She was proud of them for standing up for themselves.

**Because**, terrifying people gets a little old, and Sue Sylvester needs a change sometimes.

ix. William Schuester

He's_ so_ proud of them. He knew they could do it. He always did. But the emptiness won't go away. He doesn't understand why he doesn't **relish** the same feeling of pride when he tells his blonde girlfriend of their win that he got when he told a certain redhead. But that's what you get. He knows that he'll never get the same feeling.

**Because**, he knows that life already gave him his second chance, and third chances are _never the same_.

* * *

**I know it's short, and I could have done a lot more characters, but i haven't written in MONTHS, and i really wanted to publish something. Review please! ^^**

**love, EmmKay.**


End file.
